Please Don't
by WonderlandIsAnIllusion
Summary: Takashi Natsume says "Please Don't" and for the most part he was listened too.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Natsume Yujin-Cho. This chapter is in Matoba's Point Of View.**

**Please Don't...**

**By Wonderlandisanillusion**

* * *

"This time you will not escape, Takashi Natsume." I said to him. His wrists are chained up above his head, heavy chains on his ankles, and he is sitting on the floor.

"Why won't you leave me alone, Matoba?" He asked me. His eyes were covered why a black blind-fold and I smiled at him.

"Because I find you interesting." I replied calmly. "Why must you be difficult, Takashi Natsume?"

"I'm not interesting." He told me. I turned his bag upside down and the only interesting thing I found was a book full of scribbling.

"What are you doing?" His voice sounded panicked.

"Looking through your bag and I found something quite interesting." I said to him while walking towards him and undid his blind-fold. "See? Is it something you treasure?"

His eyes went wide, he stared at me, and I merely smiled. He struggled against the chains, but it was useless for he is unable to break them.

"I was thinking of burning it." I commented carelessly while watching his reaction.

"Please Matoba don't burn it."

"Is it connected to yokai?" I asked smoothly, he shook his head, and it is easy to tell he is lying to me. "I'll light a match and this book will be nothing, but ash."

"It belonged to my grandmother! Please don't burn it!" He cried out.

"Interesting. I suppose I won't burn it after all it belonged to your grandmother, but I'll hold onto this book for you." I informed him. "I wonder what is inside of this book…Do you know Takashi Natsume?"

"No." He said to me in a quiet voice. I frowned and sighed heavily.

"Stop lying to me." I stated firmly. "Now tell me."

He shook his head. I took out a match and looked at him.

"If you do not tell me then this book will be burned even though it belonged to your grandmother. I will do it, Takashi Natsume." I said coldly, his eyes were wide in horror, and he was shaking.

"Please don't do that Matoba."

"Then tell me what this book contains." I stated firmly.

"I can't."

"Can't or won't?" I asked calmly, walking forward, and grabbed him by the chin. His eyes were wide and frightened. "Are you unable to say what it contains?"

"I'm unable to say." He told me and I released his chin. I noticed his wrists were bruised, a bit bloody, and I decided to dump a bucket of cold water on him. That should clean up the small amount of blood, but now he is completely soaked.

"What a pain." I commented flatly and ordered one of my yokai to get some towels. It was not long before the yokai returned with the towels. I cut Takashi Natsume's cut off, he is trembling, eyes looking frightened, and it is a bit amusing to me. I placed a towel around his shoulders and then wrapped a towel around his chest.

"Are you able to write what this book contains?" I asked him. His eyes glanced away, he bit down on his lip, and shook his head 'No'. He is lying. Whatever is inside this book must be important. "Stop lying or I will not show you mercy, Takashi Natsume. I really do not want to harm you, but I will if you keep on lying to me."

I cut off his pants, placed a towel around his hips, and he is trembling. He shouldn't be shaking anymore since he is out of his wet clothing and covered in towels.

"If you do not stop trembling, Takashi Natsume. I will have my yokai's give you a reason to tremble." I coldly informed him. He stopped trembling, his mouth opened in surprise, and I turned around to saw his cat in its true form. I was briefly returned of the time in that cave, but this time Takashi Natsume's cat appears to be more bloodthirsty and more furious. His cat wants to kill me.

"Please don't kill him, Sensei!" Takashi Natsume yelled out. I blacked out and when I woke up Takashi Natsume was gone along with that book. My head is throbbing, a big scratch mark on each arm, and I thought for a moment. Perhaps blackmailing Takashi Natsume is a smarter and better idea.

* * *

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Natsume Yujin-Cho. This chapter is in Natsume's Point Of View.**

**Please Don't...**

**By Wonderlandisanillusion**

* * *

"Natsume, I swear next time that brat does this to you. He will meet his fate and nothing you say will stop me." Sensei told me. I could tell he is being completely serious and I'm hoping Matoba will not do this again for next time...for it would certainly be the last thing Matoba ever does...

"I'm okay." I muttered quietly, my hands clinging to Sensei's warm fur, and having my face buried in his back.

"Your wrists are bleeding. Your hair and body are wet. You have no shirt or pants." Sensei said to me. "You are wearing a total of three towels and you have on your underwear. What did he do to you?"

I forgot I'm basically naked expect for the towels and my underwear. How am I going to get inside without being noticed? I do not want them to worry about me or anything.

"Dumped a bucket of water on me, cut off my shirt along with my pants, and put towels on me." I told him. "It was frightening, Sensei."

"I should just kill him. It would be easier and he would not be able to capture you again, Natsume." He growled.

"Please don't kill him, Sensei. I'm okay." I said softly to him. It would not be a good idea to tell Sensei that Matoba almost burned the Book Of Friends.

"What did he want from you?" He asked me.

"He said that I was interesting." I told him and my head acted as if Sensei's fur was a pillow. After all Sensei's fur is soft, warm, and fuzzy.

"Creep. Worse than Natori."

"Yeah." I commented in a tired voice, but I can't go to sleep for how on earth will I get inside the house if I'm sleeping. It is difficult trying to stay awake.

"Go to sleep. I'll take care of things, Natsume." At Sensei's words, my eyes closed, and I fell asleep on him.

* * *

**Please Review and Thank You ^_^**


End file.
